The detection of infrared radiation is important in a wide range of applications in the civilian, industrial, medical, astronomical and military sectors. Infrared radiation can be detected by photon detectors and thermal detectors. Photodetectors such as homojunction interfacial workfunction internal photoemission (HIWIP) detectors, heterojunction interfacial workfunction internal photoemission (HEIWIP) detectors, and quantum well infrared photodetectors (QWIP) can detect radiation in the middle infrared (MIR) and far infrared (FIR) ranges. In general, the wavelength (λ) range for the MIR is about 5 to 30 μm and for the FIR is greater than about 30 μm.